zeenaXMe ship story 2:Zeena and I meet gray the Bouncing ball!
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: watch this first: /watch?v wWL7h sIHOI I created an OC of the ball in the video. Gray the bouncing ball grew tired of living alone on the moon, so he bounced back home, but as he was passing the sun, the radiation caused him to turn into a gray equivalent of Zeena's big green hopper! Then he meets me and Zeena and we bounce with him! Credit to DJC Kids SEGA


This is a combination of a ship between me and zeena from sonic lost word, and a story based on a children's video.

Watch this watch?v=wWL7h_sIHOI

One day, gray the bouncy ball grew tired of being alone on the moon, so he decided to bounce himself back into orbit.

He bounced past the sun, unaware that the sun's radiation was exceptionally strong today, especially for the things that were floating in space that also were going to return to earth in a flaming fireball.

As he approached the earth's atmosphere he started to grow bigger than he was when he entered the moon, and left his sandbox.

"what is happening?" Gray asked,

Then he felt a pain in his head, and out popped two handles.

then the ball of flame came, and then he landed in the Atlantic Ocean, near another sandbox,

Luckily he didn't harm whoever's sandcastle was in that sandbox.

Gray decided to check his reflection out.

He saw he had grown to a 36 inch diameter/ big enough for TWO people to bounce with him and he had grown TWO handles!

"dear gosh!" gray said.

"Ive turned into a hippity hop!"

Meanwhile, Zeena and I were walking back to her sandbox location, munching on hotdogs.

"Mmm, these are GREAT!" said zeena

"This is why you're my special Fantasy lady!"

zeena then noticed a sphere that was not there before near her sandcastle in the sand box.

"I don't remember buying a gray hopper" zeena said scratching her head.

We walked closer and then sat on it, the same way we did with her green hopper.

the hopper giggled "ooh that tickles!"

"WHOA!" said zeena nearly falling over, and I picked her up

"Dear Gosh" I said, "It talks!"

"Its about time I had some friends that can bounce with me before the next breeze lifts us out of here!" Said the hopper

"Im gray, by the way"

"I'm Jacob, aka DJLaunchpad-Sonic AKA dj jumpsta"

Gray, though he couldn't see zeena said

"And who's the lovebird with you?"

"Im zeena" Said zeena sexily.

"Nice to bounce with the both of you!" Said Gray.

Then the wind started to pick up, and zeena after adjusting her bra so her breasts bounced lewder than ever grasped the handles while I held onto her back

"that wind that lifted me up from my previous sand box is coming!" said gray,

"Hold on Tight!"

and with a *Woosh*

the breeze lifted gray, zeena and me up into the air, onto the concrete. (thank goodness we had shoes on)

Then we felt ourselves going down down down.

then *BOING!* We hit the ground and bounced even higher into the air.

"Like the view up there?" Asked gray

"Yep!" me and zeena responded

A few more high bounces on the concrete later, gray said

"Im gonna bounce off of something higher than the concrete! brace yourselves!"

We fell down onto a 1 story house but still *BOIIIING!* we bounced off of it painlessly and back high into the air me, gray and zeena went.

Then it bounced near a park bench where his friend mouse was hanging.

"Hi gray!" said the mouse

"Hi mouse!" he said

Then we bounced onto a tree which surprisingly had flexible branches and then we catapulted back to the same bench where mouse was waiting.

"Hello again, Mouse!" gray, Zeena and I said altogether

"Hi gray and friends!" said mouse.

*BOIIING!* we then bounced off of skyscrapers and office buildings

Then onto another beach

and then we passed an airplane

zeena and I braced ourselves to be sucked into the jet intake but we harmlessly passed the airplane and went back down.

then gray said "ready to visit my previous temporary home? Its in space!"

With a snap of me and zeena's fingers, we were in our space suits, and even though we were in zero gravity, we still had our butts stuck to gray.

Then we landed upon the moon and bounced around there higher than ever, then we bounced back home to zeena's house, which had a Vuly Thunder Trampoline.

"Ive never been on a trampoline before!" said gray and we swooped down on reentry to cool ray off and me and zeena snapped our fingers and we were back in our sexy earth clothes and we spent the rest of the day on zeena's thunder trampoline.

THE END


End file.
